


Better Cop

by Obsessed Romantic (2SFlovers)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster Feels, Explicit Language, Hate Speech, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SFlovers/pseuds/Obsessed%20Romantic
Summary: With Whispers defeated and BPO restructured to not be evil, the cluster has returned to their lives. In some cases, the new version of their lives. For Will, returning to being a cop would be easier if his cluster-mates weren't feeling guilty about how their efforts seemingly resulted in better circumstances for everyone but him. It's like they don't realize how knowing them has made him a better cop.





	Better Cop

**Author's Note:**

> First time in the Sense8 fandom. Assumes that the cluster rescued Wolfgang, defeated Whispers, helped reform BPO, and ditched Jonas like the manipulative fuck he is.

x-x-x-x-x-x

''I'm not saying that an 841 with 860 ain't a fucking crime. Just don't see why they can't let the rooks handle it. Or one of the vets, too gimpy to hack the streets.'' Diego griped as they navigated the mall towards the boutique that had called it in. ''Someone not overdressed in a fucking tac-vest for some goddamn shoplifting shit. I don't want to be called a fucking fascist by some spoiled Gold Coast bitch today, man.''

 

''Don't underestimate rich girls, D. Some of them could put you down without breaking a nail, let alone a sweat.'' Will teased, thinking of Sun. _Three moves, five if I don't want to hurt him too badly_ flowed over his thoughts from Korea. He smirked at his partner as they crossed the threshold. Diego rolled his eyes in lieu of a reply, leading the way to the back of the store.

 

''Now you're in for it.'' The clerk was standing in front of the changing room, where a woman with tears running down her face was cuffed to one of the doors. Her makeup was a complete mess, mascara streaked down her cheeks. He had to push away a surge of sympathy. Tears were usually the first move shoplifters tried. Most mall security, like the obviously uncomfortable man in a polo shirt who nodded at them in evident relief, couldn't handle a crying perp.''Cops aren't gonna fall for your bullshit, either. You better 'fess the fuck up, bi....''

 

''We got it.'' Diego interrupted. ''Thank you for your assistance, miss; but we got it from here.'' He was giving Will his 'do you see this?' look. Which he totally did. The look of terror on their suspect's face was hard to miss, in fact. It was also, somehow, familiar. Something besides the reported criminal activity was going on here.

 

''Can you tell us what happened?'' Will asked, heading off the rant he could see building in the clerk's face. The blonde started to huff, gave him a quick up-and-down, and smiled in what she probably thought was a charming way. _She looks constipated_ observed Lito and he had to clear his throat to keep from laughing. He shoved warningly over the link and got back the mental equivalent of a shrug. 

 

''Bitch came in to get a dress, tried to pay with some poor guy's credit card.'' She handed him a black Amex card with the name 'Doug Miller' embossed on it. She adjusted her blouse so that her 'Darlene' name-tag was more prominent while, at the same time, her cleavage was more readily visible. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid echoing Riley's snort of amusement. ''Since the purchase was over fifty, I had to see ID, or call the card owner.'' Lip curling, Darlene glanced towards where Diego was attempting to get a statement from the other woman. It wasn't going well, as she appeared unable to speak past what was rapidly approaching a hysterical level of sobbing. ''She actually tried to claim it was  **her** card. Gave me this fake ID.'' An Illinois driver's license was shoved at him, name matching the one on the credit card, the picture …... ''I know, right? She crazy. Or some kind of freak cross-dresser. We don't need that sort of pervert in here.'' 

 

''Thanks.'' He couldn't keep the insincerity out of his tone, but he did manage not to say the hundred and one things Nomi was filling his head with. Reaching over the counter, he snatched up the box of tissue and joined his partner. ''Hey.'' Will spoke as gently as possible, holding out the box with what Diego called his 'friendly puppy' expression. He waited until she'd taken a good handful of tissues and cleaned up the majority of the smears on her face. ''I'm Will, this is Diego. You used to be Doug? What's your name now?'' The ranting from San Francisco screeched to a halt, followed by a burst of sympathy so strong he nearly teared up.  _You're doing well, keep on just like that_ the hacker advised. 

 

''The fuck?'' Diego didn't rear back, but his expression was caught somewhere between freaked out and disbelieving. Formerly-Doug actually flinched, making his partner actively soften his voice and stance.

 

''Cheekbones.'' He handed the Illinois ID to the other cop, keeping his face open and welcoming. Nomi gave him a mental pat on the back. The website for the Illinois DMV flashed across his vision, Miller's record flowing up the screen that was briefly before him. He blinked the image away, the clacking of keys fading to the background. ''Nose, jawline, ears...''

 

''Yeah, okay, I see it.'' Diego only looked between the picture and the person twice before he was reaching for his cuff keys. Will felt grateful, once again, that the brass had re-assigned Boyd so he could once again ride with his best friend. It wasn't the official, actual reason; but he still appreciated it. The job was hard enough without having to deal with some 'phobic asshole, like the guy they'd first tried to stick him with. He couldn't spend more than five minutes with Carmichael without  **someone** in the cluster wanting to punch the guy. Even  **Kala** wanted him to 'spar' with the asshole. ''Sorry about all this, miss Miller.'' 

 

“You got to be kidding me!'' Darlene burst out. ''She stole someone's stuff and you're letting her go?'' She put her hands on her hips and sneered at Will. ''What, she your girl or something? Or you just don't arrest white chicks?''

 

''The only crime Miss Miller has committed is not waiting for her new cards, with her new name, before going shopping.'' He raised an eyebrow at the brunette, who was rubbing her wrist and gazing at him like he couldn't possibly be real.

 

''I wanted a new dress for this weekend. For Pride.'' Her voice was trembling, but at least she wasn't crying anymore. She crouched down, picking up her purse. He handed over her cards and she put them away with shaking hands. ''Diana. My name is Diana.'' Before he could acknowledge her introduction, Darlene was going off again.

 

''Fucking gross!'' The clerk went over to the register and pumped a large handful of anti-bacterial gel into her palm. Disgust twisted her features into a truly ugly expression as she rabidly 'washed' her hands. ''It was bad enough when he was just a cross-dresser, but this! Some dick-less  **freak** of a man?'' 

 

''Hey, let's watch the hate speech.'' Will tried to reign the blonde in, careful to keep his body between Diana and the snarling bitch in front of him. The last thing this situation needed was for things to escalate into violence. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the security guard making his escape. Diego was motioning towards the doorway, obviously intending to get Miss Miller away from the mess the sensate cop was trying to diffuse.

 

''Hate speech? Hate speech?!'' Darlene grabbed the bag with the dress and shoved it into the garbage, following the action up with another handful of gel. This one, she started spreading up her arms, shuddering with disgust as she did so. ''I've got to ditch all the shit that idiot tried on so none of the  **women** get AIDS from his  **nasty** ass. I....''

 

''It doesn't work like that and you know it.'' He snapped, finally reaching the end of his patience. Cops have to be objective to be effective, as the Academy instructors used to say; but even the most neutral officer had their limits, and he'd reached his. ''Now, as things stand, we won't have to charge you with filing a false claim.....''

 

''Charge  **ME** ?! That  **freak-show** should be locked up away from  **normal** people!'' 

 

''….but if you try to impact Miss Miller's life in any further way …..''

 

'' **Miss** ?! Just because that  **pervert** cut off his dick don't make him no ' **Miss** '!'' 

 

''….we will bring charges.'' Will relaxed his stance a bit, holding Darlene's gaze so she wouldn't realize the target of her ire had left the store.

 

''What fucked-up charges you think you can bring?'' She smacked the sign on the counter with the back of her hand. The gel still drying on her skin left a streak over the 'to anyone' part of the 'right to refuse service' statement. ''This is a store for  **decent** people, not some deviant girly-man who's  **crazy** thinking he's a woman.'' 

 

''We could start with harassment and filing a false claim.'' He crossed his arms over his chest at her snort of disbelief. Not all the anger coursing through him was from Nomi. Having all eight of them pissed off at the same person at the same time was hard to control, but he didn't want to add police brutality to the already fucked-up situation. ''Given what you've said so far, hate crime would a breeze to prove. It's only a six-month sentence, but it can make finding a job afterwards difficult.''

 

''You son of a bitch fucking fag cop.'' The incoming slap was so obvious it was the easiest thing in the world to lean back out of range. From the way Darlene flinched, Wolfgang had looked out of his eyes for a split second. He took a big step back, making his intent to leave perfectly clear.

 

''Have a nice day, Darlene.'' Lito's laughter filled his head at the intense 'fuck off and die' that his tone of voice packed into the otherwise polite statement.

 

As expected, Diego had taken Miss Miller to the food court and bought her a bottle of water. With a wife, a mother-in-law, and two pre-pubescent girls in the house, his partner was a total pro at handling just about every type of upset woman. He nodded to acknowledge the subtle wave-off, leaning one hip against the railing as he called in to report the resolution of the incident. Diana hugged the other officer good-bye, waving her farewell to him as she headed towards the exit with a much calmer demeanor.

 

''I used your phone number'' Will turned his head to where Nomi had joined him at the railing, digging his phone out so he could avoid looking like a lunatic. ''I hope you don't mind.''

 

''Depends on what you used it for.'' He mouthed 'Nomi' at his best friend, flicking his fingers to indicate where the woman was standing. Diego adjusted the aim of his approach so he would end up on his partner's other side.

 

''I sent Diana some info on the community in Chicago, some stores she won't get shit buying from, and made sure she'd get her new cards by next week.'' Nomi sent a hard look to the boutique as they went past.

 

''I'm sure she'll appreciate you helping her out, Nome, even if she thinks it's me.'' His partner nodded, acknowledging the head's-up. His friend couldn't protect him from accusations of inappropriate conduct if he didn't know what Will – or in this case, Will's cluster-mate – was up to. Uninformed back-up, he was told, was worse than no back-up at all. They exited the mall, climbing back into their cruiser. He put his phone back into his pocket, the ruse unneeded now that he was out of sight of anyone but Diego. ''Thanks for the assist.''

 

''Thank  **you** for how you handled that.'' Nomi said from the back seat, eyes wet with gratitude. He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with what he felt was unnecessary praise. 

 

''Just doing my job, Nomi.'' He blushed, avoiding her gaze to look out the window, where Riley blew him a kiss from the curb. The blush got worse, especially as Lito copied Riley's gesture as the cruiser re-entered city traffic.

 

''Most cops would've had a very different reaction and you know it.'' The hacker insisted, gripping his shoulder so that the wave of grateful affection flowed into his mind more clearly. '' **Thank you** .'' A montage of encounters with police in San Francisco, ranging from uncomfortable to outright hostile, flickered past his eyes. He smiled at her in the rear-view mirror, crouching down in front of her chair in her loft, taking her trembling hands in his. 

 

''Of course I'm good at handling this kind of thing.'' He tucked a strand of dark-blonde hair behind one ear, letting her clutch at his other hand with her sweaty palms. ''My sister taught me well.''

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I put in enough cussing? All the cops in canon have very foul mouths. Also, I know shit about cop stuff. Codes at the beginning were googled.


End file.
